Paper bags have been used for packing groceries for over a hundred years, and such paper bags have gained wide acceptance by grocery store customers. However, plastic grocery sacks have made inroads into the paper bag market, mainly because they are cheaper and take up less storage space. Also, the plastic sacks are usually equipped with integral handles for easy carrying and, unlike the paper bags, they do not have a tendency to rip open. However, many shoppers complain that the plastic sacks have a greater tendency than paper bags to keel over in the back seat or trunk of a motor vehicle spilling out the contents.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a simple apertured plastic closure disk which may conveniently be slipped over the integral handles and open top of the plastic grocery sack, after the handles have been drawn together, to hold the sacks in a closed condition.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive applicator for sliding the fastener disks over the handles and onto the neck of the plastic sacks.
Specifically, the invention provides an apertured closure disk which is intended to be slipped over the mouth portion of a plastic shopping sack when that portion has been drawn together, to hold the neck of the sack firmly in a closed condition; and the invention also provides a simple applicator for the fastener disks.